Frozen True Love
by ThisIsmeFran
Summary: Una invitación llega a Arendal, donde invitan a Elsa a la boda de Hans con la princesa Julieth de Moscú. Anna y kristoff Vivian felices aunque Anna era muy celosa pero kristoff también lo era en especial por el príncipe Eddy quien siempre le regalaba chocolates a Anna. Pero una promesa de amor debe ser verdadera. Elsa odiaba a Hans con todo su corazón pero ahora tendría que d


Una invitación llega a Arendal, donde invitan a Elsa a la boda de Hans con la princesa Julieth de Moscú.

Anna y kristoff Vivian felices aunque Anna era muy celosa pero kristoff también lo era en especial por el príncipe Eddy quien siempre le regalaba chocolates a Anna. Pero una promesa de amor debe ser verdadera.

Elsa odiaba a Hans con todo su corazón pero ahora tendría que dejar atrás ese odio o al menos disimular ya que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada del príncipe Cristopher de las islas del sur, y pronto se casarían.

Elsa y Cristopher viajan a las islas del sur 3 meses antes de la boda de Hans y Julieth pero lo que ninguno sabia era que ahí comenzaría un nuevo y verdadero amor.

El amor verdadero se reconoce al tacto y a la mirada y ellos así se reconocieron.

Hans y Elsa. Kristoff y Anna.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era un día lleno de sol en las islas del sur….

-hijo tu hermano Cristopher y su esposa la reina Elsa vendrán hoy, te lo comento para que los trates bien- dijo la madre de Hans.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hans levantándose de su asiento –me estás diciendo que esa bruja y el tonto de mi hermano van a venir aquí- dijo exigente Hans con un tono de voz muy alta.

-en primer lugar soy tu madre no me levantes la voz, y en segundo esa "bruja como le llamas será tu futura "cuñada" y al menos enfrente de tu hermano disimula que te agrada.- dijo angelina terminado la conversación y saliendo de la habitación.

-no puedo creerlo- dijo Hans muy enojado.

Salió de su habitación a buscar a su prometida Julieth para decirle que estuviera presentable en la tarde cuando su hermano y Elsa llegaran.

Entro a la habitación de su prometida sin avisar. La chica vestía un vestido color verde con magas largas y destellos al frente. La chica leía un libro con mucha tranquilidad.

Julieth era de buena estatura, su cabello era rizado y café oscuro, ojos color miel, piel blanca.

Era muy buena persona estaba enamorada de Hans pero él no la amaba como se merecía ella. Le encanta la lectura y estar sola.

-solo te vengo a avisar que por la tarde van a venir el tonto de Huberto y la bruja de Arendal- dijo Hans aburrido.

-está bien- dijo fríamente Julieth.

-vamos Julieth, no seas tan aburrida, y deja de leer- dijo Hans mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

-Hans mejor vete- pido la chica.

-como tú ordenes- dijo Hans con sarcasmo y se marchó.

-te amo, pero tú no a mí- dijo Julieth cuando Hans salió de la habitación.

La chica comenzó a cantar con mucho dolor….

Mi dolor, se apago

Ya puedo respirar

Le di la espalda al amor que te pude dar

En el aire va tu voz

Ase un eco entre mi ser

En el aire va tu vooooooz

Estoy contemplando el lugar

Donde caminamos

Tu presencia sigue aquí

Dándome la mano

Fuiste el mal donde viví

Y al que nunca volveré

Fuiste el mal donde viviiiii

Voy a reír, y a soñar

Te tendré que superar

Viviré la señal que me da el destino

Me canse de llorar

Se acabó tu tempestad

Serás aquel fantasma de amor

Que olvidare

Ya no pensare nunca más

En lo pasado

Para mi quedaras

En un diario de papel

Que difícil deshacer

Cada instante del ayer

Tu fantasma me atormentaaaa

Voy a reír, y a soñar

Te tendré que superar

Viviré la señal que me da el destino

Me canse de llorar

Se acabó tu tempestad

Serás aquel fantasma de amor

Que olvidare

Hoy es el día en que me aparto de tu recuerdo

Hoy es el día en que libero todo lo que fuiste tu

Hoy es el día en que me alejo de mi miedo,

Mi confusión

Aunque yo aun

Te llevo dentro de mi corazón

Voy a reír, y a soñar

Te tendré que superar

Viviré la señal que me da el destino

Me canse de llorar

Se acabó tu tempestad

Serás aquel fantasma de amor

Que olvidare

Voy a reír, y a soñar

Te tendré que superar

Viviré la señal que me da el destino

Me canse de llorar

Se acabó tu tempestad

Serás aquel fantasma de amor

Que olvidare

Mientras tanto en Arendal…

-Anna no estoy segura de irme por tres meses, me preocupas tu- dijo Elsa tomando de las manos a Anna.

-no te preocupes yo se me cuidar además esta kristoff, y el príncipe Eddy- dijo Anna con una sonrisa –ve veras que tres meses se pasan volando- dio Anna para convencer a Elsa.

-está bien- dijo Elsa resignada.

-que tengas buen viaje- dijo Anna y después darle un abrazo a Elsa.

Elsa se fue al muelle y ahí está el barco que la llevaría a las islas del sur, donde se encontraría con Hans quien intentó matarla.

Elsa subió al barco con Cristopher.

Cristopher era un príncipe muy guapo tenia cabello rojizo muy parecido al de Hans, sus ojos eran celestes y era de piel blanca, tenía muy buenos sentimientos y amaba a Elsa.

El viaje no duro mucho llegaron muy rápido a las islas del sur.

Bajaron del barco y caminaron hasta el castillo de las islas del sur.

Entraron al inmenso castillo y se encontraron con la familia real de las islas del sur. Elsa les sonreía a todos excepto a Hans.

-un gusto conocerla majestad- dijo la madre de Cristopher.

-el gusto es mío majestad- dijo Elsa haciendo una reverencia.

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Huberto y soy el mayor de los hermanos- dijo Huberto el hermano de Cristopher.

Y así le presentaron a todos y entonces llegó el turno de Hans.

-bueno a mi hermano Hans ya lo conocías- dijo Cristopher.

-si- dijo Elsa algo incomoda

Hans solo le sonreía como si él no hubiera hecho nada. Elsa solo lo miraba fríamente.

-majestad que gusto volver a verla- dijo Hans tomando la mano de Elsa y depositando un beso en ella.

-igualmente, felicidades por su compromiso- dijo Elsa sonriendo fingidamente.

-lo mismo digo- dijo Hans sonriéndole.


End file.
